Hetalia Truth or Dare!
by xXChibiblueheartsXx
Summary: Ask the nations of the world Truth or Dare! * 2 HOSTS/HOSTESSES needed * \  v  / please review!  I don't own Hetalia at all.
1. Chapter 1

**H-Hiya! I-I'm xXChibiblueHeartsXx, but you can just call me Bri.**

**France: Speak up, mon cheri! You're voice is too soft! (gropes chest)**

**Bri: (brings out gun and holds it to France's chin) If you dare keep going, I swear to the Lord Jesus Christ I will pull this trigger. (glares)**

**France: (backs away slowly)**

**Bri: (sighs of relief) I've been seeing this truth or dare thing being tossed around and I'm hopping on to the bandwagon. So, ask any of the nations (OC nations included *Example: Philippines, Singapore, India*) a truth or dare question and we'll see their answer.**

**America: (mouth full) Hey, Bri, didn't you say you needed help with this?**

**Bri: Oh, thanks for reminding me! (cringes as burger crumbs fall onto her lap but shakes it off) I will be needing assistance! So, send me your request, and every two chapters I will allow you to be a guest hosts or hostesses. Please for all fairness, if you decide to be a host/hostess and become one, you may not go again. I'm not trying to be mean, I just want to be fair. I will accept TWO assistants. Also, you may request any yaoi or yuri, but keep it K+-T. I AM BEGGING YOU ABOUT THIS PARTICULAR ONE. Alright I think that's it.**

**England: I think you forgot something.**

**Bri: What?**

**Japan: (Ahem) Hidekaz Himaruya?**

**Bri: Oh yeah! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!**

**thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's get this started!

**Bri: **Hi everyone! I'm back! And I brought company! (walks to the door and brings out two girls) This (points to the girl on the right) is Senso**.**

**Senso: **Hiya! (smiles and reveals sharp, canine-like teeth *sorta like Grell Sutcliff's basically*) I'm Senso. HeheHAHAHA! (pushes back her blood red pigtails /can hear the Voices talking to her again/)

**Nations: **(back away slowly, except for Russia)

**Bri: **Riiiiiiiight...(sweat drops *is seriously nervous and does not want to die*) And this girl (points to the girl on the left) Is ladyknights104. We'll just be calling her LK for short.

**LK: **Hello. (smiles a bit)

**France: **(edges closer to LK) I say, mon cherie, are you wearing French armor? (smiles suggestively)

**LK: **(eyebrow twitches /brings out dagger and points it near France's neck/) If you dare touch my chest this dagger will "accidentally" find it's way into your neck.

**England:** Do it anyway! (is enjoying the fact that France always takes a sort of weapon to the neck /last time it was my gun =v=/)

**France: **(backs away)

**Bri: **Oooooook theen. (is starting to feel the tension in the air and hopes that World War III does not ensue in her room) ON TO THE TRUTHS AND DARES! (smiles nervously) Senso, this one's yours. You wanna read it?

**Senso: **(Voices stop) Sure.

**From SensoNoShojo: **_**First dare goes to THE HERO: Because a T or D fic is not a T or D fic without this overused and unoriginal dare... You and England must have a makout session. And because I'm just WEIRD like that, Japan must watch and make a doujinshi about it. *nudges Japan* AND I KNOW YOU LIKE HAVING AN EXCUSE TO WATCH, DON'T YOU. DON'T YOU. DON'T YOU. DON'T Y- **_

**England: **(blushes like freakin' crazy) W-well I...Uh...(is grabbed by the shoulders and spun around to face America)

**America: **(smashes lips passionately into England's)

**Japan: **(pulls sketchpad out of nowhere an sketches the scene out)

**Senso: **(watching over Japan's shoulder) Oooh, nicely done! Oh, wow that is some amazing detail! Francey-pants, you gotta check this out!

**France: **Give me a second, mon cherie, I'm a little busy! (video taping the moment)

*after five mintute the two are finally done*

_**This next one's a truth for China aru: Do you like South Korea or Japan better? *makes extremely obvious hand gestures at Japan* (Don't get me wrong, Korea and I would be best friends, but seriously. NICHU FOREVERRRRR.)**_

**China: **I like keeping my chest to myself, thank you very much aru. So I have to say Japan. Even if he did backstab me years ago aru.

**Japan: **(guilty look crosses his face)

_**Truth for the Bad Touch Trio: Drinking contest. Do it. With vodka.**_

**Prussia: **The extremely awesome me will beat you two! (starts chugging down the vodka)

**Spain: **Who cares? (chugs down vodka with that strange smile still on his face)

**France: **Hohon, you two are never going to beat me. (starts chugging down vodka)

*Two hours later Spain is found passed out, France is drunk beyond belief and is later passed out on Bri's lap, and Gilbert is drunk off his ass. Gilbert still won*

_**AAAAAAAAND dare for Italy and Romano: Okay guys. You two go do what I told England and America to do, da?**_

**Romano: **There is no way in fucking hell I'm gonna kiss my re-!

**Italy: **(glomps brother and kisses with a lot of passion)

**Bri: **Alrighty then (is cringing at the fact that France is passed out on her lap but is secretly enjoying it) _/Note: I like France only when he doesn't want to rape someone. Other than that I'm somewhat ok with him/ _ LK, you're up.

**LK: **Ok.

**From ladyknight104: **_**Russia- can I have a sunflower please?**_

**Russia: **Da. (hands sunflower to LK)

**LK: **Yay.

_**America-...*glomps* I LOVE MY COUNTRY! Do me a favor and teach me how to shoot straiter please.**_

**America: **And I love my people! I'll teach you right after the Truth and Dare session is over so meet me in Bri's backyard.

**LK: **Alright.

_**France- I have been to France and to me you wear WAY to much perfume, but I got a bottle for my mom anyways. (and it wasn't cheep mind you!) Could you make me a crêpe? I LOVE THEM!**_

**Bri: **Eww! He's starting to drool on my lap! (takes shot gun *the one that fires blanks* points it upward and fires)

**France:** WAHHHHHHH! Oh, a crêpe? Sure. (hands one to LK) Want anything else? (suggestively smiles)

**LK: **(nomming happily on the crêpe then narrows eyes) Watch it, Frenchie.

_**England- hmmm, *punches* Sorry, but you totally abandoned Austria during the wars of his succesion, I dont like that.**_

**England: **Oww. (sadface) I just wanted to kick France's sorry ass.

_**Hungary- kiss Austria?**_

**Hungary:** (blushes) Alright. (turns to Austria and pecks his lips)

**Austria:** (blushes like England blushed earlier)

_**Prussia-...*glomps and kisses* (if you've read my truth or dare fic then you'll get it) I'm only saying it here but yes, I do like you! now here's a cookie!**_

**Prussia: **The awesome me feels loved. (smiles like an idiot and noms happily on the cookie)

_**Italy- *gives pasta***_

**Italy: **PASTA! (noms happily on the pasta) Thank you!

_**Romano- *gives tomato***_

**Romano: **(blushes) Thanks. (noms happily on his tomato)

_**Spain- May I ask why you do the "Running of the Bulls"? I mean I know it's for a Pope, but really? Bulls? Red bull? Do you want some Red bull? *gives Red Bull anyways***_

**Spain:** (wakes up from short nap) I guess I find it fun. And I'll drink the Red Bull later. Right now, I need an Asprin. (rubs temples)

* * *

><p>That's all for now. See you! and send in more dares and truths please!<p>

*None of us own hetalia or any other recognizable character in here.*


	3. Chapter 3: CanCans and closets

**England: **Well, you smell like a horse's arse!

**France: **At least I don't look like one!

**England: **YOU TAKE THAT BACK! (strangles France)

**Bri: **(sighs) Switzy, could I borrow your rifle for a second or two?

**Switzerland: **(gives her a skeptical look) Fine. (hands her the rifle)

**Bri: **(points rifle up and pulls the trigger) Alright. Now that that's settled. (looks up to see a massive hole in her roof) DAMN IT! I'm screwed if my parants see that!

**My mother: **(from downstairs) Briana. What was that?

**Bri: **Nothing mom...Aaaanyyyway. Senso. I see you sent in another letter. Hmm? Senso? (looks to Senso)

**Senso: **(daydreaming and talking to the Voices) What?

**Bri: **Wanna read you're letter again?

**Senso: **Eh. I'll let LK read this one.

**Bri: **Alright then. (hands letter to LK)

**LK: **(reads)

**From SensoNoShojo: **_**DARE for the UK(E): 'Kay, since poor Iggy is probably sad he's always seen as the uke, you get to have your way with the Hero. You can do it however you wish. *le wink* If you have to get drunk to do it, so be it. :D**_

**Bri: **England. Closet. NOW. (hands three bottles of beer and scoots him into the cramped closet) America, Look. I have ice cream! (throws ice cream into the closet.)

**America: **ICE CREAM! (runs into the closet)

**Bri: **(shuts the door and locks it)

**Senso: **HeheHAHAHA! I give them ten minutes.

**Bri: **Actually, I'll give them twenty, seeing is I love this couple just as much as Austria x Prussia.

**Austria + Prussia: **What?

**Bri: **Nothing.

_**TRUTH for FRANCEY-PANTS: If you could choose three nations to either bang, betch slap, or hug to death, who would get what?**_

**France: **Well, mon ami, I would absolutely choose my darling Canada to hug to death (blows a kiss to Canada)

**Turkey: **Huh?

**Bri: **(glares then bitch slaps) Please continue.

**France: **I would bang Angleterre.

**England: **(slurrs from inside the closet) I HEARD THAT, WANKER!

**France: **Et Hungary receives the last one.

**Hungary: **(is pissed)

_**DARE for THE OTAKU- I MEAN JAPAN: Cosplay Hatsune Miku. And while your at it, do the can-can. China, Cosplay as Kaito :D! you're off to go can-can-ing with Otaku.**_

**Bri: **(points to the stage) Japan. China. Up there. Now. (turns on music)

**China + Japan: **(sigh)

_**DARE for KOREA: I know your area of expertise is chests, but since I already gave a truth to Francey-Pants, stand as close as you can get to the stage and try to catch a panty-shot from Japan. I'm COUNTING on you, man. *salute***_

**Korea: **(is already close to the stage taking snapshots) I already got twenty, da-ze~!

**Senso: **I love you man. (looks through photos) DAAAAAAAMN! Japan wears pink, frilly panties with hearts and faces of Miku on them! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG he's got a bulge, PFFFTTT.

**Bri: **(covers up nosebleed) Alright then, anything else?

_**TRUTH for RUSSIA: The Voices INSIST that you and I go on a killing spree together :3. Could'ya come, please? They yell at me when they don't get what they want...**_

**Russia: **(pulls out pipe) Da. (walks out with Senso, hand in hand)

*the two come back with blood covering them*

**Bri: **Alright, this concludes today's session. And I am afraid that we will be saying good-bye to Senso and LK.

**All: **Bye!

**LK: **Farewell. (walks out of booth)

**Senso: **Good-Bye! (smiles evilly and walks out of the booth)

**Bri: **Remember, you two may review and send in dares anytime you like. Okay, next chapter we will be meeting our new host, Hikari no Hono! I still need one more! Bye!\(=v=)/


End file.
